


Bed Play

by needtakehave



Category: Fever Series - Karen Marie Moning
Genre: F/M, Mild Kink, Mirrors, Sexual Content, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtakehave/pseuds/needtakehave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene (not an entire story) written after the series ended about bed play and the games Mac & Barrons played in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Play

The walls had come down. Cruc had been revealed. They'd slain the bad guys, or most of them. They'd saved the world.

Now Mac and Barrons lay in bed, having spent the entire day there. Mac's head was pillowed in Barrons' chest. She listened to the beat of his heart.

"You know. We never did talk about that lie you told," Barrons said suddenly.

Mac raised her eyes to meet his, her face covered with a look of confusion.

"What lie?"

"The one where you made me think you were Priya for a lot longer than you actually were."

Mac laughed at that, "Seriously? How many lies have you told me over the course of our relationship?"

Barrons waved a hand in the hair, "That's beside the point."

"Is it?" Mac asked, incredulous that he could be serious about this.

"Very," he said, turning in one swift motion so she was rolled onto her back beneath him. Near her thigh she could feel the bulge of his erection.

"Yeah, you seem serious," she whispered, moving her body to pull him down to her.

He stopped her, pulling himself back up, "I didn't yet punish you for that."

Mac raised an eyebrow, "Punish me, huh? How were you supposing to do that?" she asked and in spite of herself, she kinda liked this playful side of him. It was kind of kinky. That's not to say they hadn't done some kinky stuff during the time she was Pri-Ya when was trying to turn her back, though mostly it was handcuffs and stuff like that. They'd had sex in every position possible but still. It made her hot.

He got to his knees above her and swiftly, before she had a chance to make a move or protest, he flipped her over so she was on her hands and knees before him. She was already naked, her long hair spilling out over her shoulders and down her back.

Moving with purpose, he spread her legs with nudges using his knee.

"Look," he said, pointing to the full length mirror that lined the wall in front of them.

She looked up and saw them in the mirror. She was on her hands and knees. Her hair was spread down her back in waves. Her breasts were high and perky, already hardening. He was behind her, so large, demanding, and dominating. She shivered at the sight – not of herself but of him. He had that effect on her.

His hand moved down her back, caressing her spine and then to her ass, cupping a cheek in his hand, squeezing.

She moaned despite herself.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, a little uncertain.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked, even from his vantage point she could see in the mirror that it was devilish.

Her eyes closed as she felt a finger trail down her ass and between her legs before spreading her vaginal lips, brushing them softly, stroking and teasing.

She let out a moan.

"You know I do," she said in reply.

"Good," he said just before his hand rose and fell on her left butt cheek leaving a light red palm mark.

Her eyes flew open with rapid speed as she let out a screech though to be fair; it wasn't so much from pain as it was from total shock.

"What the….."

"You know…. Spanking your pretty white ass was one thing we never did get to during out stay in the basement. I thought I'd rectify that now," he said, his mouth hot against her ear.

"But…." She started before he shushed her.

"Besides, I think you need a reminder not to lie to me," he said right before his hand descended on the right cheek this time with a bit more force.

She let out a cry of outrage.

"Tsk, tsk. If you can't take it like a big girl, I'll have to go get the gag," he warned.

Abruptly, her mouth closed and she glared into the mirror fiercely.

"Asshole," she said, after which his hand descended five more times; two on the left and three on the right, each stroke harder than the last.

"You have such a potty mouth, Ms. Lane. You're mother would be so ashamed."

He followed that by another five strokes, leaving her ass burning.

Then he flipped her so her ass was in front of the mirror.

"Look," he commanded.

She turned her head behind her and looked into the mirror.

Her ass cheeks were flaming red, almost looking like a tomato with imprints from his hand. It felt like it was on fire.

She glared at him but said nothing, having realized the game he was playing. He wanted to see how much it would take to make her cry 'Uncle' so to speak. Make her cry out. Make her act like a little girl. She clamped her mouth shut and just glared at him. No way was she going to let him win. Let him spank her. She could take it. Though if she'd been truthful with both of them, she'd have said she liked it. It excited her, turned her on like crazy even as it hurt like hell. Still, she knew he was being fairly gentle. She knew the strength of his hand – he could make it beyond a pain/pleasure thing and into just unimaginable pain.

Keeping her in the position she was in, so she could look back and see the mirror and her ass in it, he moved so he was behind her and to the side somewhat.

He slapped his hand on her ass, dead center, again and again until she was wiggling her butt. His hand moved to her lower back to stop her squirming. She waited, expectantly for his hand to slap her ass again, the butt muscles clenched tight when she felt something else. Startled, her head flung around to try to see.

Behind her, she felt his cock entering her dripping hole in one swift thrust, making her screech.

Just as suddenly he stopped, making her whimper.

"What was that? Was that you giving up, Ms. Lane?" he asked, his jaw clenched tight with the effort to not move inside of her and god he wanted to, she was so fucking tight, wet and ready.

She shook her head rapidly.

Barrons grinned and slammed back into her, _hard_ , almost painfully. He repeated the process once, twice and three times, making her body buck each time as he came back pushing into her harder and harder until the line between pain and pleasure was thin. Her eyes had closed but sprung open when she felt his palm slap the top of her ass, burning it. Then again and again and again.

Tears sprang to her eyes. Each time he slapped her ass, his slammed his cock into her, hard. Each time he slammed into her, his finger which was between her legs, squeezed her clit. Between her ass on fire, the pain that spread over it like a roaring sun and the pleasure that spread through her clit into her vagina, she was amazed she was still conscious. She was shaking in his arms, her body moving with each trust.

He started to slow down and she feared he was stopping – stopping before either of them had cum, so she yelled, "More!"

His hand tangled in her hair and wrenched it back, holding it forcefully to his mouth, "More, Ms. Lane? More what? More fucking? More spanking? Shall I stop fucking you and make sure I spank every inch of that pretty ass until you can't sit down for a week? Or should I keep fucking you until you're so sore you can't sit down for a week?" he demanded to know.

She was mindless by now, screaming at him, "Both, either – I don't care."

Still, he didn't move though.

Utterly frustrated she begged, "Both!"

He grinned, almost cruelly, "With pleasure."

With that, he fucked her from behind, thrusting into her relentlessly, all the while his hand spanked her upper ass cheeks till they were a dark red color and she would have serious trouble sitting on them, if she was able to at all which went well with her utterly swollen and fucked vagina that would be so deliciously sore later.

They went on like that until they both came apart with screams and yells.

Later, she once again lay in his arms, this time on her stomach since she couldn't even lay on her poor backside it was so red.

He grinned down at her like cat satisfied with itself having just eaten the mouse.

"That will teach me not to lie," she said, smirking.

"Mmmm. It will. That pain in your ass won't go away anytime soon. So every time you sit down, you'll remember tonight. Next time, I'm going to put you over my knee," he said.

She blushed at the thought that every time she sat

She said nothing but beneath her she felt herself grow wet and already start to drench the sheets at the thought that every time she sat down she'd be reminded of tonight's events. It also excited her, though she wouldn't admit it to him, about being put over his knee. He was already such as smartass after all, she wasn't going to give him anymore ammunition.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, comments and kudos feed the inspiration bunny, so keep em coming, please!


End file.
